Catnip Confessions
by Rahillion
Summary: They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, overly-protective, catnip-high Kyo(Kyoru pairing)
1. Momiji's Mistake

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. Rather deppressing, ain't it?

**Summary: **They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, catnip-high Kyo?

**Authors Notes: **Yeah, I always wondered what would happen if Kyo-kun could ever be affected by catnip and what would happen if they ever crossed paths. So here's the result of my ponderings. It's rather cute an' fluffy, but I hope it's to your liking! Oh yeah! A scene from Ranma 1/2 will be used in the future, just so ya know. **Also, possible OOC-ness and fluffiness!** Read on!

**Catnip Conffessions**

Chapter 1- Momiji's Mistake

"Please, Haru?" Begged Momiji, trailing after Hatsuharu. "Please? I know you wanna see what happens to Kyo, too!"

"Momiji," Haru started, starting to get annoyed by him, "why on Earth would I want to see Kyo like that?"

"'Cause it'll be funny!" Momiji replied, a big smile growing across his face. "And besides that, maybe it'll give Yuki some free time from Kyo."

"Hmm...I guess you're right..." Haru replied,stopping and thinking. "Yuki _does_ get tired of Kyo saying 'I'm gonna get you this time, Rat-boy!' sometimes..."

"All right, it's settled then!" Momiji said happily, as the bell rang. "We'll do it after school!" And with that, Momiji and Haru went to their class, unaware of the chaos that would happen after school.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't wait to get home!" Kyo said.

"Neither can I!" Tohru said. "That endurance run really took alot out of us."

"Well, I have to admit, the run was a bit longer than usual." Yuki said as he looked frm Tohru and Kyo towards the diretion of Shigures house. "Wait, isn't that Haru and Momiji?"

"Huh?" Kyo asked as he looked from Tohru to the two boys infront of them.

"It is!" Tohru said as she smiled and waved at them.

"Hi Tohru, Yuki, Kyo!" Momiji replied as he waved back. He then turned towards Haru and whispered in his ear. "Remember what I told you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I remember the plan." Haru replied.

"Haru, Momiji, what brings you here?" Yuki asked as he, Tohru and Kyo stopped infront of the two.

"We just wanted to see something." Momiji replied, a mischevious grin spreading across his and Haru's faces.

"Like what?" Kyo asked suspisiously.

"Kyo, would you please stand infront of Tohru-kun?" Haru asked, the grin getting a bit bigger.

"May I ask why, Haru?" Yuki said, eyeing the two and stepping closer to Tohru.

"Aw, we just wanna see something." Momiji replied.

"Yeah, it's not gonna hurt anybody." Haru added.

"I don't know..." Yuki said.

"Ah, the heck with it!" Kyo shouted, stepping infront of Tohru. "I'll go along with it. If it's anything stupid, I'll get them later for it!"

"Good." Momiji said. "But you gotta face her."

"Say what?" Kyo said, a little surprised at Momiji's order.

"Just do it, Kyo." Haru said. "It won't work unless you face her."

"Fine!" Kyo said reluctantly and spun around to face Tohru, grumbling as he did. He then looked up at Tohru's face and blushed a bit. He then looked down to hide it. "Just get this over with already!"

"'Kay!" Momiji said, excited as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. "Haru, you know what to do!"

"You got it." Haru replied. He then did something no one expected. He shoved Kyo on Tohru, making Kyo fall on Tohru and transform, while Tohru fell on her bottom.

"Honda-san, are you alright!" Yuki asked as he kneeled down by her.

"Uh, yeah, but Kyo..." Tohru said as she looked down to see an angry orange cat in her arms. "Oh no! Kyo, I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize, Tohru." Kyo said, trying to surpress his anger. "It's not your fault...It's that stupid cows fault!" He turned himself around in Tohru's arms, only to be showered in the face by what looked liked very smally cut leaf pieces.

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST-! Oooooh..." Kyo said as his eyes started spinning, and he started acting all funny.

"Momiji..." Yuki said, shocked and confused just like everyone else at Kyo's sudden and strange change in behavior. "What was that you just threw in Kyo's face?"

"Something me and Haru made..." Momiji replied hesitantly.

End of chap 1.

Ha! Chapter one has been completed! I think this has taken place as my fav story to write. So, you like?


	2. One Messed Up Kitty Cat

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. Rather deppressing, ain't it?

**Summary: **They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, catnip-high Kyo?

**Authors Notes: **Many, Many thanx to all those who reviewed! I'm really glad you like it! So, I've dedicated this chapter just for you guys!And you'll probably pity poor Yuki-kun in this chap...But it'll be funny! A scene from Ranma 1/2 will be used in the future, just so ya know. I also use how my cats act on catnip for Kyo's catnip behavior, though they always act like on catnip,so... **Also, possible OOC-ness and fluffiness!** Read on!

**Catnip Confessions**

Chapter 2- One Messed Up Kitty Cat

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU JUST-! Oooooh..." Kyo said as his eyes started spinning, and he started acting all funny.

"Momiji..." Yuki said, shocked and confused just like everyone else at Kyo's sudden and strange change in behavior. "What was that you just threw in Kyo's face?"

"Something me and Haru made..." Momiji replied hesitantly.

"And what would that something be?" Yuki asked suspiciously as he watched the now zoned out Kyo, who now had the goofiest grin you could ever see on his face.

"Our science project." Haru stated.

"Science...Project?" Tohru asked, a little freaked by a goofy, giggily Kyo in her arms. "What kind of project?"

"Aww, Tohru-chan's nice and warm..." Kyo giggled as he snuggled up in her arms, starting to purr.

"Well..." Momiji started. "We had to take some kind of plant and alter it somehow. So me an' Haru picked catnip and experimented with it. We made it around 10 times it's normal strength."

"Ten times it's normal strength?" Yuki said in disbelief.

"Wow, that's strong..." Tohru added. She then lifted him up to look him in the face. "And it looks like it really works too..."

"He he..." Kyo giggled anjd grinned stupidly. "What works?"

"Well," Tohru said as she smiled at him, "in a way it is kind of cute...I mean, we never see Kyo-kun all smiley and giggily like this..."

"He seems completely stoned out of his mind to me..." Yuki said. Kyo then looked from Tohru to Yuki when he heard his comment.

"Bad mousey!" Kyo shouted as he jumped out of Tohru's arms and on top of Yuki's head and attacked it. "That was mean! "

"Ahh! Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted as she saw Kyo pin himself to Yuki's face.

"Kyo, what are you doing!" Haru shouted as he went to pull Kyo off.

"Yaahhhh, get off me you physco!" Yuki yelled as he tried peeling Kyo's body off his face.

"No!" Kyo said. "Not until you say you're sorry, you mean mousey!"

"What the-! Argh! Haru! Momiji! Help get this thing off!" Yuki shouted.

"We're trying, Yuki!" Momiji replied. "Hey, wait! I got his feet!"

"Get the front ones now!" Yuki shouted. "Oww! Haru, what are you doing!"

"He's got his claws stuck in your head!" Haru replied. "I'm trying my best to pull them out without too much damage!"

"I don't care if you make me bleed, just get him off!" Yuki yelled.

"Fine, but this is gonna hurt, Yuki!" Haru said as he yanked Kyo's claws out of Yuki's head.

"Yeowch!" Yuki yelled as he fell backwards, rubbing the back of his head. "You stupid cat!" Meanwhile, Kyo was struggling to break free from Haru's hold, shouting akward things.

"No! I can't let the mousey get away!" Kyo said. He then bit Haru's hand and leaped at Yuki again.

"Ah, no, not again!" Yuki shouted as he grabbed his schoolbag and swatted Kyo away. He then got up and ran towards the house.

"Time to chase the mousey-mouse!" Kyo said happily as he ran after Yuki, running a bit funny due to Haru and Momiji's science experiment.

* * *

"Ahhh! A nice, long soak in the bath really does make you feel alot more relaxed! Especially when it's nice and quiet!" Shigure sighed as he walked towards the living room. In the distance, he heard the shouting voices of Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru approaching. "Well, I guess quiet time's over. Better go greet them."

He stepped onto the porch and saw Yuki, who looked as if he was running for his life.

"Ah, Yuki," Shigure said, waving a hand to him, "it's nice to see you've-OOF!"

"Outta my way, Shigure!" Yuki said as he shoved his older cousin through the paper door. Everyone else just ran past poor Shigure, who now layed in a pile of broken door, and had a hand print on his face.

"Go away, Kyo!" Yuki shouted as he ran through the hall and into the bathroom. He leapt right into the tub, which still had water in it.

"I don't wanna!" Kyo replied, sounding like a little kid. He was about to leap in after Yuki, but stopped when he saw water in it. "Aww, no fair!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called. His ears perked up when he heard her call him. "Where are you?"

"Tohru-chan!" Kyo said and jumped up onto her shoulders anjd started giggiling and purring. Then he transformed back into a human.

He now was holding Tohru's upper arm and snuggling up against it. She now started to turn about twenty different shades of red and looked away, stuttering profussely.

"Hm? Is something wrong with Tohru-chan?" Kyo asked as he noticed this.

"Kyo-kun, you're-! You need! Here! Clothes!" Tohru said while handing him his clothes she had carried along with her.

"Mew?" Kyo said as he looked down at himself. "I'm naked!" He then started to giggle about it. "That's funny!"

"No it's not, you moron!" Yuki shouted from the tub. "Now let go of Honda-san and put some clothes on!"

"You're no fun!" Kyo said as he let go of Tohru's arm and started to put his clothes on.

"Honjda-san? Yuki asked, grabbing Tohru's attention. "Do you think you could keep Kyo around you? He doesn't seem to like it when I'm around...But he's calm around you, so...That might be better..."

"Sure." Tohru replied as she stood up. "C'mon Kyo-kun. Let's go so Yuki-kun can get out."

"'Kay!" Kyo said as he trailed after Tohru. Yuki, Haru, anjd Momiji all gave a sigh of relief when Kyo left.

"Wow, that was strange..." Momiji said.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Yuki replied annoyed, climbing out of the tub.

"I'm calling Hatori." Haru said as he walked towards the door. "Maybe he can help Kyo..." So he walked out into the hallway, grabbed the phone, and dialed Hatori's number.

End of chap 2! Yay, another chappie done! Just for your good reviews, guys! Thanx! I'll try an' get the next chap out asap, kay! Till then!


	3. Hatori's Visit: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. Rather deppressing, ain't it?

**Summary: **They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, overly-protective, catnip-high Kyo?

**Authors Notes:** A scene from Ranma 1/2 will be used in the future, just so ya know. I also use how my cats act on catnip for Kyo's catnip behavior, though they always act like on catnip,so... **Also, possible OOC-ness and fluffiness!** Read on!

**Catnip Confessions**

Chapter 3- Hatori's Visit: Part 1

"Wow, that was strange..." Momiji said.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Yuki replied annoyed, climbing out of the tub.

"I'm calling Hatori." Haru said as he walked towards the door. "Maybe he can help Kyo..." So he walked out into the hallway, grabbed the phone, and dialed Hatori's number.

After a few rings, Haru heard Hatori's voice.

"Hello, Sohma Hatori speaking." Hatori said.

"Hatori, it's Haru." Haru replied. "Look, I was wondering if you could come over to Shigure's anytime soon? We have a little problem..."

"What kind of problem?" Hatori asked.

"Well,"Haru began, " it involes mine and Momiji's- Shigure, what are you jdoing! Don't mess with him! Tohru-kun, make him stop before Kyo-! Too late..." In the background, Hatori could hear Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru all yelling and shouting, making it sound like the house was being destroyed.

"Do I even _want_ to know what's going on over there?" Hatori asked as he heard Shigure whimper as he crawled past Haru.

"I think it would be better if you just came right over." Haru replied.

"Why?" Hatori asked. "Did Shigure do something stupid again?"

"That and you remember the project Momiji and I had in science?" Haru replied.

"Yes..." Hatori replied.

"Well, Momiji and I threw some in Kyo's face..." Haru replied sheepishly. He then heard Hatori sigh.

"I'll be right over." Hatori said and hung up. Haru did the same thing. He then went to check on Yuki, who was changing into some drier clothes, Momiji, who was getting a snack, and Shigure, who was hiding from Kyo, afraid to get attacked again. Right now, Haru was trying to get Shigure out of hiding.

"No! I'm not going back in there!" Shigure cried, sounding like a child. "Not until Ha'ri comes!" Haru was staring to get annoyed.

"Fine, you can stay in that bush 'til he comes." Haru replied and walked off.

"Let me know when he comes!" Shigure shouted after him.

"I swear, Shigure can be such a baby at times..." Haru said as he walkd into the living room, becoming amused by what he spotted in there.

Kyo was curled up in Tohru's lap, playing with a piece of string Tohru was dangling in front of him, purring loudly with a stupid grin on his face.

_'God, this is priceless...' _Haru thought as he started snickering at the scene before him. His snickering had caught Tohru's attention.

"Wh...What's so funny, Haru-san?" Tohru asked. Haru's snickering had turned to laughter.

"It's-! You-!" Haru said between bursts of laughter. Sadly, due to Haru's laughing, he never finished what he was trying to say, so Kyo had misconstrued that.

"Hahahahaha-! Yaaaahhh! Kyo, let go of my leg!" Haru shouted as Kyo attatched himself to Haru's ankle and bit down.

"No, you cow!" Kyo said, his voice muffled due to him biting Haru's ankle. "You made fun of Tohru-chan!"

"Aghh! Tohru-kun, help!" Haru yelled, desprately trying to pry Kyo off his leg.

"Um, okay, but what do I do!" Tohru asked.

"I don't care, just get this thing off me!" Haru replied.

"Um, okay, what to do!" Tohru said, just as an idea popped into her head. She then latched onto Kyo, making him transform into a cat. Kyo then looked at the person holding him.

"Aww, Tohru-chan!" Kyo said and melted in her arms. "I love it when Tohru-chan hugs me! Even if I do turn into a cat, I still love it!"

"God, Kyo's stoned out of his mind!" Haru said as he grabbed his ankle. Then the sound of anothers snickering had caught Haru and Tohru's attention.

It was Hatori. Haru gaped at him while Tohru blushed. Kyo remained oblivious.

"Ha-Hatori?" Haru asked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to see the whole thing." Hatori chuckled. He then sat down by the three once his laughing sufficed. "Alright...First off, has anyone been injured by this little stunt of yours? Besides Kyo and his sanity..."

"Yuki-kun has been." Tohru replied. "When Kyo-kun attacked him, he stuck his claws in the back of his head."

"Most likely simple cuts." Hatori said. "Anyone else?"

"Shigure got the crap beat out of him for messing with Kyo." Haru replied.

"He'll live." Hatori said. "What about Momiji or you, Tohru-kun? I know Haru has been..."

"No, we're fine." Tohru replied.

"Momiji hasn't provoked him and Tohru-kun's the only one he won't hurt." Haru replied.

"Really?" Hatori said as he watched Kyo in Tohru's arms. "Well, first let me fix up the others, then I'll see what I can do for Kyo." He then started to dig through his bag.

"Hey, Tohru-chan?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?" Tohru replied.

"Do seahorses count as seafood?" Kyo asked, almost too innocently.

"Hmm...I guess they do." Tohru replied. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause it's snack time!" Kyo said as he leapt out of Tohru's arms and onto Hatori, where he took a bite out of his shoulder. Hatori then let out a loud scream.

"Aahh! Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted as she went to pry Kyo off Hatori.

"Ah, I see Ha'ri has also been attacked by the horrible beast." Shigure said as he came in and saw Kyo bite Hatori.

"Kyo's trying to eat him, now make yourself useful and help get him off!" Haru shouted as he took hold on Kyo.

"Well, what should I do?" Shigure asked. Before anyone could reply, Tohru intervened.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Coming, Tohru-chan!" Kyo said and jumped away from Hatori and back into Tohru's arms, where once he landed, she started to scratch behind his ears. This made him so calm that he started to get sleepy. Hatori on the other hand, while clutching his bleeding shoulder, was rather shocked.

"Hatsuharu...Momiji...I forbid you to ever experiment with catnip again." Hatori said as he watched Kyo become so content in Tohru's arms.

End of chap 3! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far! So there was the latest chap.! Poor Hatori...And I thought Kyo attacking Yuki was bad! Kyo actually tried to eat him! I'll try an' get the next chap posted soon! 'Til then!

KrimzenAngel-


	4. Hatori's Visit: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. Rather deppressing, ain't it?

**Summary: **They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, overly-protective, catnip-high Kyo?(Kyoru pairing)

**Authors Notes:** Okay people! Here's the latest chapter! I think this is where it'll start to get fluffy! A scene from Ranma 1/2 will be used in the future, just so ya know. I also use how my cats act on catnip for Kyo's catnip behavior, though they always act like they're on catnip,so...**Also,** **OOC-ness and fluffiness _is _in the story! **Read on!

**Catnip Confessions  
**Chapter 4- Hatori's Visit: Part 2

"Kyo's trying to eat him, now make yourself useful and help get him off!" Haru shouted as he took hold on Kyo.

"Well, what should I do?" Shigure asked. Before anyone could reply, Tohru intervened.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

"Coming, Tohru-chan!" Kyo said and jumped away from Hatori and back into Tohru's arms, where once he landed, she started to scratch behind his ears. This made him so calm that he started to get sleepy. Hatori on the other hand, while clutching his bleeding shoulder, was rather shocked.

"Hatsuharu...Momiji...I forbid you to ever experiment with catnip again." Hatori said as he watched Kyo become so content in Tohru's arms.

"I defenitely agree with you there, Ha'ri..." Momiji saijd as he watched Kyo.

Soon, after Hatori had bandaged the others and hisself up, he started examining Kyo.

"Tohru-kun, can you bring him over?" Hatori said as he finished bandaging Haru's ankle. "Remember, stay off it as much as possible for the next three days to keep the swelling down."

"Yes, Hatori." Haru said as he got up and limped out of the way for Tohru and Kyo.

"Okay, Kyo, lets see how long you're going to stay like this..." Hatori said as he reached for Kyo.

"Nyaow?" Kyo mummbled as he felt Hatori lift him out of Tohru's arms. "Aww, it's the bad-tasting seahorse! Tohru-chan, don't let him near me! He'll do bad things! Just look at the thingy he's got on his neck!" Kyo cried, pointing to the stethoscope on Hatori's neck.

"It's called a stethoscope, you stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Don't be mean!" Kyo shouted as he tried to jump at Yuki. Yuki started to back up when Tohru caught him.

"Don't attack Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said. Kyo looked up at her and snuggled to her.

"'Kay!" Kyo replied. "Anything for you, Tohru-chan."

"Good." Tohru said. "Now, be good and let Hatori-san examine you, alright? I'll make you a tuna sandwhich if you behave."

"Alright!" Kyo said.

The first thing Hatori did was listen to Kyo's heartbeat. Then, once Kyo changed back into his normal form, Hatori took his blood pressure. Everything came up pretty normal, considering the fact he had catnip in his system, except his mind.

"Well..." Hatori said. "Everything seems normal exept Kyo's mental state, but for the cure. There's only one way to cure a case of catnip high."

"And what's that 'one way', Ha'ri?" Shigure asked.

"The same way to cure a hangover. Let it ware off on it's own." Hatori replied. Pretty much everyone's jaws dropped. "But I need to know how much was thrown into his face and how strong it was to tell you how long he'll be like this."

"It's ten times the normal strength of regular catnip." Haru said. "But Momiji was the one who threw it at him."

"I see." Hatori said, then turned to Momiji. "And, Momiji...Just how much did you throw at Kyo?"

"Um...A handfull..." Momiji replied sheepishly.

"A handfull and ten times it's normal strength, then?" Hatori said to himself as Kyo crawled back over to Tohru. He then did some calculating in his head. His sudden snickering had caught everyone off gaurd.

"What's so funny, Hatori?" Yuki asked.

"Boy, do I feel sorry for you guys..." Hatori replied.

"Why is that?" Tohru asked as she scratched the top of Kyo's head while he curled up like a cat and rested his head in her lap.

"Because Kyo's going to be stuck like that for a week." Hatori replied.

"HE'S GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR _HOW LONG!_" Shouted Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Shigure. Tohru just looked surprised.

"For one week." Hatori repeated. "So I suggest you keep him out of school and leave him here at home. He would just cause pure chaos if he went." Shigure paled at this. "Is there something wrong, Shigure?"

"Ha'ri, you can't possibly leave me alone with Kyo!" Shigure whined, latching onto Hatori's arm. "He'll tear me to pieces! Just look what he's done to me already!" Out of everyone injured by Kyo, Shigure was the worst.

"Yeah, but you provoked him, so you desreved it." Hatori replied.

"Oh, Ha'ri, you're so cruel!" Shigure said as the tears started flowing. (A/N: Just think crying anime Shigure! He's so adorable when he pouts!)

"Hey, Tohru-chan?" Kyo asked. "Can I have my tuna sandwhich now?"

"Sure." Tohru replied as she got up.

"Can I help?" Kyo asked as he grabbed Tohru's arm and followed her into the kitchen.

"Sure, you can tell me what you want on it." Tohru replied. Kyo just looked up at her with a big, goofy grin as they left the room.

"Shigure, would it make you feel better if Tohru-kun could stay home and watch him?" Hatori asked.

"Oh, yes! I'd feel so much safer!" Shigure replied.

"Good, I'll ask. Now let go of my arm." Hatori said.

"Of course, Ha'ri!" Shigure replied.

"Say, Hatori?" Yuki asked. "Why does Kyo seem to be all sweet and possessive towards Honda-san? I mean, he actually bit Haru when he thought he was making fun of her..."

"I think it's because he likes her, Yuki." Hatori replied.

"I'm sorry, say that again." Yuki said, a hint of anger in his voice.

* * *

"Hmm...Okay, anything else you want mixed in, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as she finished mixing in the celery she had cut up and put in the tuna, at Kyo's request.

"Mmm...How about a little salt and pepper?" Kyo replied from his place on top of the fridge.

"Okay." Tohru replied, reaching for the salt and pepper. "Do you want to come down and watch? I don't know how much to put in..."

"'Kay!" Kyo said happily as he jumped down and wrapped his arms around Tohru's shoulders and rested his head in them, leaning on her, but not enough to transform. "Just pour until I say stop!"

"Umm...O-okay..." Tohru stammered as her face started to glow a light shade of red . _'Wow...Kyo-kun seems pretty...Unlike himself when he's on catnip...It's almost like he's got a completely different side to himself...Maybe...This is a side he won't let anyone see...'_

"That's good, Tohru-chan!" Kyo said. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Kyo-kun." Tohru replied as she finished making the sandwhich. "There you go. I hope it's good."

"Uh-huh! It's real good!" Kyo replied as he swallowed a bite. "Your cooking's always the best!" Tohru just smiled and giggled a bit a his compliment.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner for everyone else, and see if Hatori-san wants to stay, okay?" Tohru said as she watched Kyo sitting down on the floor, eating his sandwich.

"'Kay!" Kyo replied, and Tohru walked out into the living room.

* * *

"I said, I think it's because he likes her, Yuki." Hatori repeated. Then, all of a sudden, Yuki transformed into a rat.

"Yuki, are you alright!" Haru asked.

"That's what I thought you said, Hatori..." Yuki replied, completely dazed. Just then, Tohru walked in.

"Hatori-san, I was wondering if- Oh my gosh! What happened to Yuki-kun!" Tohru asked as she started to panic.

"I think it was because he just learned that Kyo is capable of having more than one emotion." Shigure replied as he watched Haru, Momiji, and Hatori try and revive the poor rat.

"What do mean, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked.

"I think you'll know soon enough, Tohru-kun..." Shigure replied, as he smiled.

End of chap 4! Hmm...This wasn't really that easy to write...Took about 5 1/2 hours to write, so this better be good! I was wondering something, too...Should I put Kagura in this? I want to, but I'm afraid my fellow Kagura fans would want to kill me...


	5. Insanity At Dinner

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. Rather deppressing, ain't it?

**Summary: **They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, overly-protective, catnip-high Kyo?(Kyoru pairing)

**Authors Notes:** A scene from Ranma 1/2 will be used in the future, just so ya know. I also use how my cats act on catnip for Kyo's catnip behavior, though they always act like they're on catnip,so...**Also,** **OOC-ness and fluffiness _is _in the story! **Read on!

**Catnip Confessions**

Chapter 5- Insanity At Dinner

"Hatori-san, I was wondering if- Oh my gosh! What happened to Yuki-kun!" Tohru asked as she started to panic.

"I think it was because he just learned that Kyo is capable of having more than one emotion." Shigure replied as he watched Haru, Momiji, and Hatori try and revive the poor rat.

"What do mean, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked.

"I think you'll know soon enough, Tohru-kun..." Shigure replied, as he smiled.

"Okay then..." Tohru replied as she helped to try and revive Yuki.

She didn't really let it get to her. She had much more important things on her mind right now. Like trying to revive Yuki, who just taken a serious dosage of reality. About ten minutes later, he was okay.

"Yuki-kun, are you alright?" Tohru asked as she helped Yuki sit up.

"Yeah...I'm fine, Honda-san..." Yuki replied. '_I'm not too sure how Kyo will be once he gets out of his little fantasy world though...' _Apparently, Yuki wasn't too happy with what Hatori told him.

"Well that's good!" Tohru said as she smiled. She then turned to Hatori. "Hatori-san, would you like to stay over for dinnner?With Haru-san and Momiji-san?"

"I don't mind." Hatori replied. "As long as it's okay with Haru and Momiji."

_'I'd rather be locked in a small room with Akito on one of his bad days than stay here with Kyo!'_ Haru thought as he felt his ankle twinge in pain. "Um, actually, I have some homework to do so, I uh, can't really stay...The books I need for it are at home."

"Huh? We don't have any homework!" Momiji said. Haru shot him a look that said 'Shut up!'. "We finished all our work in Mikada-sensei's class, so therefore, we have no homework."

"Yeah, well **I** do!" Haru replied.

"Nuh-huh!" Momiji replied. "You don't have any!"

"Yeah-huh!" Haru shot back, starting to get a bit angry. "I went Black in class while you were gone! That's why!"

"No you don't!" Momiji said.

"Yeah I do!" Haru replied, standing up to face him, looking as if he was going to start a fight.

"Do not!" Momiji said.

"Do too!" Haru said.

"I have an idea!" Shigure announced. "Why don't we take a vote? That way, everyone's happy and no one starts a fight."

"Great idea, Shigure-san!" Tohru said. She then turned to Hatori. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Hatori-san?"

"I'd like that alot, Tohru-kun." Hatori replied.

"Great! What about you, Momiji-san?" Tohru said.

"Of course I would!" Momiji replied.

"Great! And you, Haru-san?" Tohru asked, turning to a angry and defeated looking Hatsuharu.

"The vote's already 2 to 1, so what's the point? I guess I'll stay..." Haru replied.

"Okay then!" Tohru said as she went into the kitchen. "I'll start dinner right now."

"Honda-san, would you like any help?" Yuki asked.

"No way!" Kyo said as he appeared out of nowhere. He was down on all fours and rubbing against Tohru's legs like a cat, and he was still in human form too. "I wanna help Tohru-chan! So can I?"

Tohru looked down at Kyo, who had the biggest, goofiest, yet sweetest grin you could ever see on his face, then to Yuki. He just gave her a smile and said "It's okay, let him help. There's always tomorrow night."

"Okay. C'mon Kyo-kun, let's go make dinner for everyone." Tohru said.

"Yay, I get to spend more time with Tohru-chan!" Kyo said. He then hugged her in a way that wouldn't transform and snuggled his face against hers, making purring sounds as he hugged her. Tohru started to blush very brightly.

"Um...Okay, Kyo-kun, let's go and start dinner for everyone." Tohru said, her voice a bit shaky from embarassment.

"Kay!" Kyo replied, letting her go and following her into the kitchen. Everyone was silent for a minute at Kyo's public display of affection. That is until Shigure broke out into laughter.

"I've never seen Kyo do anything that lovey-dovey or that funny before!" Shigure said between bursts of laughter. "When he was down on all fours and rubbing up against Tohru-kun! That was priceless!"

"I think it was the most vulgar thing I've ever seen that kuso neko do!" Yuki stated, shaking with fury.

"I think it was cute!" Momiji said. "What about you, Haru?"

"Who cares?" Haru said. Obviously, he wasn't in a good mood.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Dig in!" Tohru said as she sat down and started to eat dinner along with everyone else.

For a few minutes, they ate in silence until Yuki spoke.

"So, Honda-san..." Yuki started as Tohru looked up. "Kyo didn't do anything...Violating did he?"

"Wha? Oh, no!" Tohru said. "He just stayed up on top of the fridge and handed me ingredients and things he wanted for dinner."

"Oh, that's good." Yuki said.

"Why do you ask, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked.

"No reason." Yuki replied. _'I just want to make sure he behaves...'_

_'Yuki so wants to kill Kyo right now.' _Shigure thought as he watched Yuki send death glares to the oblivious Kyo, who was sitting in Tohru's lap like a cat. Right now, Kyo was begging everyone for their leftover pieces of codfish they had for dinner. Yuki had eaten all of his, Shigure, Tohru, Momiji, and Hatori handed over what little they had left, and right now, Kyo was fighting Haru for his.

"Pretty please?" Kyo begged.

"No, you moron, I'm still eating!" Haru said sternly, his patience waring thin.

"Aww, c'mon!" Kyo whined. "I'm still hungry!"

"Yeah, well so am I, so just be quiet and let me eat!" Haru replied.

"Aww, but I'm still hungry!" Kyo pouted.

"Just let me eat, Kyo!" Haru said. _'Deep breaths...Stay calm...Count to ten...'_

"No way!" Kyo replied. "Besides, you've already had enough, you cow!"

"Shut up!" Haru shot back. That was it. The last comment had broken Haru's self control. "When I say no, that means shut up, got it you stupid, stoned excuse for a cat!" Everyone else just sighed in frustration. Haru had gone into Black Haru mode.

"Mew?" Kyo said, totally unaware of Haru's change.

"Don't 'Mew' me!" Haru said as he got up and stormed over to Kyo, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt."Do you have any idea on how annoying you're being right now! I can't even eat in silence without you whining and nagging me for my dinner! So just SHUT UP!" So then Haru took him and threw him across the room and into the wall. Kyo then slid down onto the floor in a pile.

"Aww, look at the prettiful stars flying around..." Kyo said.

_'He must've hit his head...'_ Hatori thought as he saw him. _'Either that, or it was the catnip talking...'_

"Haa-kun, be careful!" Shigure said. "I just finished paying off the repair bills to the house."

"Aww, who cares?" Haru replied. "You're a big-time novelist. I'm sure you can afford it." Shigure was shocked at this comment.

"Um...Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, looking at the heap of body laying on the floor. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him." Haru said as he went over to Tohru and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm over her shoulder and using his hand to turn her face towards his. "Besides, he's stoned, remember? He won't feel a thing, let alone remember it. Now, why don't you an' me go out an' have a litte fun?"

"Huh!" Tohru said as Haru's face leaned closer to hers. Yuki was about to pound Haru into a wall, but was unable to do so.

"I don't think so!" Came the voice of the now balistic Kyo. He had leaped onto Haru, making him fall onto one side of Tohru while Kyo fell on the other. Falling this way made them both transform. Now stood a large cow and and an angry orange cat in the middle of Shigure's dining room, right above Tohru. Kyo looked down to see her knocked down on her back.

"You stupid Moo-moo!" Kyo hissed. "Look what you did! You knocked Tohru-chan down and hurt her!"

"What in Kami's name are you-?" Haru was cut off due to Kyo jumping onto his head. Kyo was now scratching Haru all over the his body. "Waaahhh! Get offa me now!"

"No way!" Kyo said as he bit one of Haru's ears, then continued to scratch him. "You hurt Tohru-chan! I'm not lettin' you get away with that!"

"Get off me!" Haru said as he started to jerk around all over the room. "Oww! Kyo get off! Nnnhh! Okay! I'm sorry, Tohru-kun! I'll never do it again!"

"Good boy!" Kyo said as he jumped off and into Tohru's lap. Just then, after Kyo had jumped off, Haru had transformed, back into human, and back to his calmer side. Tohru shreiked and turned away.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Haru said. "And why do I hurt all over?" Just then, he passed out. Hatori went over and examined him.

"He's practically covered in cuts." Hatori said. "Momiji, come and pick up Haru's clothes. We're going back to the main house." And almost in an instant, they were gone.

"Kyo-kun, why did you-! Aaaaggghhh!" Tohru said, right when Kyo transformed right in front of her, his knees sittin on hers.

"Why did I what?" Kyo asked innocently. "And why did Tohru-chan scream?" He then layed down and snuggled up in her lap. Then he looked up at her. "Are you upset? I don't like it when Tohru-chan's upset...I like it when she's happy! I feel a warm inside when she's happy!"

"You kuso baka!" Yuki yelled as he shoved Kyo's clothes in his face. "She's upset because she has some naked, stoned idiot on her lap! Now get off and put some clothes on!"

"Fine!" Kyo pouted and got dressed. A little while later, everything was calm again.

"You know what?" Shigure said. "It's late and I'm going to bed. Nighty night!" And he walked out and into his bedroom.

"Shigure is right." Yuki yawned. "I guess it's time to go to sleep.

"Okay then." Tohru said. "Goodnight, Yuki-kun."

"Goodnight, Honda-san." Yuki replied.

* * *

"There...All finished." Hatori said as he finished wrapping the last bandage on Haru. "Now, I'll let Haru get some rest, and go get mine as well." He stepped out of Haru's room and bumped right into Kagura.

"Oh, Hello, Ha'ri!" Kagura said. "Anything new?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Hatori replied. "And it all has to do with Kyo."

"My darling Kyo-kun!" Kagura nearly shouted, trying to keep calm for the rest of the sleeping Sohma's.

"Yes." Hatori replied. "He transformed and was exposed to a large amount of super strength catnip. He's been going crazy all day."

"Oh! For real!" Kagura asked. "Is he okay!"

"Yes, he's got Tohru-kun taking care of him." Hatori replied. "Though he's a bit more strange and violent than normal, but as long as Tohru-kun's with him, it'll be safe. Why don't you go visit him tomorrow? Go see what he's like for yourself. He's all smiley and giggily if you've ever wanted to see him like that."

"Really!" Kagura asked, her face brightening up when she heard the last sentence. "But you did say he was on catnip and was strange and violent than usual...Let me think about this, okay?"

* * *

"Wow, what a day!" Tohru yawned as she pulled the blankets off her bed and was about to crawl in when there was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it to find Kyo standing there.

"Kyo-kun, is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"No, but I wanna ask you something..." Kyo replied.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Kyo replied.

"Well, sure." Tohru replied. "I don't see any reason on why you can't."

"Yay!" Kyo said as he glomped onto Tohru as she shut her door and walked back to her bed, Kyo holding her."Thank you, Tohru-chan!"

"You're welcome, Kyo-kun." Tohru replied as she layed down, Kyo doing the same.

A few minutes later, after Tohru had turned off the light, she had felt an arm wrap around her and a warm body close to her back, it's owner purring. She turned around far enough as to not wake him up, but far enough to see a calm and content smile across his face. She smiled at this.

"Goodnight, Kyo-kun" Tohru whispered as she turned back around and drifted off to sleep.

End of chap 5! This wasn't really that easy to write, plus I had a hard time writing it, so, I apologize if it seemed kinda bad. )Goes into Ritsu-aplogizing mode( I'll try an' get the next chap in as soon as I can, kay? I'd start now, but I feel like a zombie right now...I'm really tired...


	6. Ch5 12 Original Ending To Insanity At Di...

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. Rather deppressing, ain't it?

**Summary: **They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, overly-protective, catnip-high Kyo?(Kyoru pairing)

**Authors Notes:** Gomen Nasai! I messed up on the ending of the last chapter! I rushed through it because instead of stopping and finishing it up in the morning like normal human beings, I hate putting things off that I plan to finish on a certain day. Instead, I rushed it. I started to fall asleep at the computer when I got down to the ending, making me hurry, hence making it as bad as it was. So here's repost of the ending and how it was originally supposed to be. Hope it's alot better than the last ending!

**Catnip Confessions  
**Chapter 5 1/2- Original Ending To Insanity At Dinner

"Wow, what a day!" Tohru yawned as she pulled the blankets off her bed and was about to crawl in when there was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it to find Kyo standing there.

"Kyo-kun, is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

"No, but I wanna ask you something..." Kyo replied.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" Kyo replied.

"Well, sure." Tohru replied. "I don't see any reason on why you can't."

"Yay!" Kyo said as he glomped onto Tohru as she shut her door and walked back to her closet, Kyo holding her."Thank you, Tohru-chan!"

"You're welcome, Kyo-kun." Tohru replied as she pulled out an extra futon matress and layed it on the ground next to her bed. She smiled as she watched Kyo jump on his and circle around a few times before laying down and curling up into a little ball. "Comfy enough, Kyo-kun?"

"Uh-huh!" Kyo said, a big smile playing across his face. "It's nice an' soft an' fluffy!"

"Okay then." Tohru giggled. She then shut out the light and layed down on her own bed. "Good night, Kyo-kun."

"Nighty-night, Tohru-chan!" Kyo replied. Soon, Kyo and Tohru were both asleep.

A few hours later, after Tohru had turned off the light, and drifted off to sleep, she had woken up to a surprise.

She was facing Kyo, who was fast asleep in her bed, with his arm wrapped protectively around her.

_'K-K-Kyo-kun?'_ Tohru thought franticaly as she felt one of her spaz attacks coming on. _'Wh-when did he-! How did he-! Wait...He must've snuck up here while I was asleep...Maybe he got cold or something? I don't know...I'd move him, but...I don't want to wake him or give him the impression that I think he's some kind of...Well...I guess he can stay...Besides, he looks so happy and content sleeping where he is...So, I guess I'll let him stay...Besides, I know he wont try anything either...'_

"Ha ha, I gots a mousey!" Kyo giggled in his sleep.

Tohru giggled a bit at this. _'He must be dreaming about Yuki-kun...I guess I should go back to sleep now...'_

"Goodnight, Kyo-kun" Tohru whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

End of chap 5 1/2! Better than the last ending?


	7. Guess Who Came To Visit

**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, KrimzenAngel does not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form. She only wishes.

**Summary: **They say cats can't resist catnip, right? See what happens when Momiji's super-strength catnip and Kyo's feline instincts collide. And how will Tohru deal with a clingy, overly-protective, catnip-high Kyo?(Kyoru pairing)

**Authors Notes:** The decision has been made! Kagura _will_ be appearing in this fic! This chapter, actually...A scene from Ranma 1/2 will be used in the future, just so ya know. I also use how my cats act on catnip for Kyo's catnip behavior, though they always act like they're on catnip,so, yeah...**Also,** **OOC-ness and fluffiness _is _in the story! **Read on!

**Special Note:**

**icre: **Loved the idea you suggested, so, I'll be using it in the story! Thanx, and to all those who read this, be sure to give some credit to icre! I haven't a clue on how I'd have written it had it not been for your suggestion. Thanx again!

**amberblood:** Actually, I _am _adding Ayame. Oh, how you all will pity Aya...

**Chibi-Muse-chan: **Your review had to have been the longest I have ever seen in my short 16 years of life. It's a total record!

Now, on with the story!

**Catnip Confessions  
**Chapter 6- Guess Who Came To Visit

It was it nice, warm, sunny morning when Tohru woke up. Everything was going fine for the first five minutes as she fought with her body to stay awake. That is until she felt movement of a body next to her and an arm rest on her stomach.

_'Wh-wh-wh-what i-is-! Wh-who...?'_ Tohru thought frantically for a second as she looked over and saw another person laying beside her, a pillow covering their head. She then wanted to scream, but as she looked back at the arm on her stomach, she noticed an all too familiar black and white beaded bracelet on the owners wrist. _'K-Kyo-kun! That's right! I remember now! I let him spend the night with me last night. And he's still on the catnip...I'll just get up and make some breakfast for him and everyone else.'_

So Tohru crawled off to the foot of her bed and got of there, not wanting to crawl over Kyo, got dressed in her bathroom, and went downstairs to cook breakfast.

A little while later, as Tohru cooked up the breakfast, Shigure and Yuki had wandered out of their rooms. Shigure went in to peek at the food, then out to his usual spot at the table, and Yuki, who staggered in a bit later, stayed to get a drink.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said in her bright and cheery manner.

"Ohayo, Honda-san." Yuki replied as cheery as he could make out in his sleepy manner. "Hey, do you know where Kyo was last night? I didn't see him in his room. Was he sleeping on the roof or something?"

"Oh, that's because-!" Tohru began before she was attacked by a swirl of white, black, and orange.

"Ohayo, Tohru-chan!" Kyo sang happily as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled against her face.

"O-oh...Ohayo, Kyo-kun." Tohru replied blusing in embarassment. "You sure seem lively this morning."

"Of course I am!" Kyo replied. "I get to spend the day with you!" Him saying this made Tohru blush even more. And Yuki, who was standing a few feet away was cracking his knuckles and trying to keep himself from beating Kyo to death.

_'Just wait until the catnip wares off...'_ Yuki mentally told himself. _'That way when he's sane, he'll remember never to do what I beat into him again...'_

"Hey, I hear things cracking." Kyo said as he turned towards the source of the sound. "Oh, it's just the evil mousey making mousey noises." Then he turned around and re-focused all of his attention back to Tohru.

Yuki felt a fire of anger burn up inside of him. _'Maybe I'll just start beating him when he's half sane. He'll still remember it.'_ Then Yuki went off to his secret base to do his morning garden chores.

"Ahh! Delicious, as always, Tohru-kun!" Shigure sang as he finished up breakfast. "Ah, how Tohru-kun's cooking warms the body and soul!"

"I get all warm just knowing Tohru-chan made it!" Kyo purred, once again clinging to Tohru. "Everything she does makes me feel all warm inside!" Kyo's remark made Tohru blush madly, Yuki so mad that he broke the chopsticks in his hand, and Shigure snickering to himself, trying not to burst out laughing or else he would be attacked by Kyo again. Kami knows he didn't want anymore bandages on him than he already had.

"Arigato for breakfast, Honda-san." Yuki said, breaking the akward silence that hung in the room, and getting up. "I have a student council meeting this morning, so I'll see you in class."

"Okay then, Yuki-kun." Tohru replied, not knowing that what Yuki said was just an excuse to get out of the room and away from Kyo before killing him. "I'll see you in class."

Tohru then got up herself, and started to clean the table.

"Here Tohru-kun, I'll help." Shigure said as he sat his newspaper down and started to get up.

"Mew?" Kyo said as he saw Shigure getting up. He then jumped onto the table, stood on all fours and started hissing like an angry cat.

"O-on s-second thought, K-Kyo, wh-why don't you h-help Tohru-k-kun?" Shigure stammered, afraid of Kyo and what he'd probably do to him. Almost instantly, Kyo's hissing face turned into a bright smile.

"'Kay!" Kyo replied and jumped away to help.

_'So close...!' _Shigure thought as he let out a breath as the phone rang. "I got it!"

So Shigure walked out into the hallway and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello, Sohma Shigure speaking? Oh, Ha'ri! And how are you on this lovely morning?...Did you call just to talk to me?...No?...You want to talk to Tohru-kun?...Okay, I'll call her...Tohru-kun! Phone call!"

"Coming!" Tohru shouted back. "I'll be right back, okay, Kyo-kun?"

"'Kay, I'll be right here." Kyo replied from his comfy spot on the fridge as Tohru walked out.

"This is Tohru?" Tohru said. "Oh, Hatori-san, ohayo!...No school?...For a week? For what?...Oh, I see why...How's Haru-kun, by the way?...That's good...Who's coming over?...

* * *

_'Hmm, curiousity is just getting to me!'_ Shigure thought as he walked into the kitchen, his hands holding something behind his back. "Oh, Kyo..." Shigure sang as he spotted Kyo on the fridge.

"Tohru-chan!" Kyo asked as he looked up. "Oh, it's just the dog brained dog." Kyo said, a bit saddened that it wasn't Tohru that walked in. "What do you want?"

"Does Kyo-Kyo want to play with a mousey?" Shigure asked as he pulled out a wind up mouse, that bore a strange resemblance towards Yuki, out from behind his back.

"Mousey!" Kyo asked as he faced lightened up.

_'Oh, this is perfect!'_ Shigure thought as he wound it up and sat it on the ground.

"Yeah!" Kyo shouted as he jumped off the fridge and started to chase it around the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a mousey! I'm gonna get Yuki-baka!"

It took Shigure just about every ounce of will power not to burst out laughing right then, but after Kyo ran out and into the hall, he broke.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shigure laughed, holding his stomach and hunching over. He laughed until he heard a scream of rage come from Kyo. "Uh-oh..." Shigure said as he looked up and saw a fuming Kyo race at him.

"Bad Shigure-baka!" Kyo shouted as he leaped onto Shigure and started beating him.

* * *

"Okay, Hatori-san." Tohru said. "Oh, but what about my school work?...Yuki-kun will bring it home?...Kyo-kun's too?...Thank you, Hatori-san...No, that's everything...Goodbye!"

Tohru then hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to tell Kyo and Shigure the news.

"Shigure-san! Kyo-kun!" Tohru called as she walked into the kitchen. "Hatori-san-! Sh-Shigure-san!"

"Run, Tohru-kun!" Shigure said as he ran past her, his kimono ripped and cuts and bruises on his body.

"What?" Tohru asked as he flew by. "Why? Is there-!"

"Shigure-baka!" Kyo shouted as he leaped out of the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun! Aah!" Tohru shouted as she and Kyo collided.

Then there was a cloud of smoke, that soon dissapeared to reveal Tohru laying flat on the ground and an orange cat laying on top of her.

"Nyaow?" Kyo said as he looked at himself. "Since when does Shigure-baka turn a girl?" Then he looked down to the figure that he was sitting on top of. "Oh, it's Tohru-chan! She's so much better than some old dog!" Tohru didn't know how to react, so she just gave a sheepish smile as she took the orange cat and sat it beside her.

"Kyo-kun, what did Shigure-san do to make you attack him like that?" Tohru asked.

"Shigure-baka teased me with a fake mousey that looked like the mean mousey." Kyo replied.

"Oh..." Tohru replied. "Well, I guess I'll go see if he's okay...I'll be right back, okay?" Tohru said as she got up to find Shigure. "And if you see him before I do, don't hurt him."

"'Kay, I'll be on the fridge." Kyo replied.

Tohru searched for an hour, but found no trace of Shigure. _'He must be in one of his hiding spots he uses when he hides from Mii-san...'_ That was the only conclusion she could think of. _'Well, I know he'll show up for lunch...He wouldn't just starve himself like that!...And speaking of lunch, I really should see if I have everything I need to make it.' _So Tohru went back into the house, and into the kitchen.

"Find 'im?" Kyo asked sleepily, curling up on top of the fridge.

"No, but...I'm sure he'll turn up for lunch!" Tohru replied with a smile as she searched through the fridge. "Uh-oh..."

"Hmm? Something wrong, Tohru-chan?" Kyo asked, opening one eye to look down at her.

"Oh, nothing, I just have to go to the store to buy some codfish for lunch." Tohru replied.

"Can I come?" Kyo asked.

"But you're taking a nap!" Tohru replied, scratching Kyo behind the ears, making him sleepy again. "Besides, I won't be gone long."

"'Kay, Tohru-chan..." Kyo yawned. "Just hurry back..."

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Kyo-kun." Tohru replied as she left the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello!" A girl shouted in the empty house. "Is anybody home?" She stepped into the living room to see nobody there. "I wonder where everyone is..." She went over to the stairs, but saw and heard no signs of life. So she headed towards the kitchen. She stepped in and looked around. Again, she saw no signs of life until her eyes spotted a figure sleeping on top of the fridge.

Her brown eyes sparkled with joy as she shouted. "KYO-KUN! MY LOVE!"

Her shriek had made Kyo jump with surprise. He looked around and spotted her. "KAGURA?NOOOOOO!" He then jumped off the fridge and ran as fast as he could.

"Kyo, my love!" Kagura shouted, running after him in a rage. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! GET AWAY, MEAN PIG GIRL!" Kyo replied, running for his life.

The chase was on.

* * *

"Wow, it's such a lovely day!" Tohru said as she looked around on her way back home. "The sun is out, it's not too cloudy, and-!" She was cut off by a loud crash and scream. "And it sounds like Shigure-san's house is being destroyed..." So Tohru ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

"KYO!" Kagura shouted, reaching for his shirt collar. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!" Kyo replied, jumping through the hole Kagura had made, using him as the object that was hurled towards the door. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"But Kyo-kun!" Kagura said. "YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE!"

"NO!" Kyo replied. "WHAAA! TOHRU-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU! SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY PIG GIRL!" (A/N- Sorry, I just couldn't think of anything else for Kyo to call her...Please don't hate me...I already hate myself for being evil to the Fruba characters in this fic...)

Just then, Kagura seemed to snap. Again. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She shouted, running faster than before.

"WHAAA, PIG GIRL'S FASTER THAN BEFORE!" Kyo shouted. He then forced himself to go faster than ever, ran outside, and hid.

Kagura stopped, looking around. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh, Kyo-kun! Why did you run from me?"

_'Because you'll kill me if I don't!' _Kyo thought as he hid under the porch, watching Kagura leave the room in search for him.

When Kyo sensed it was safe to leave his hiding spot, he got up and snuck around the house, being extra careful. He succeded for a few minutes. That is until he saw a girl with brown hair standing in the kitchen.

"Tohru-chan!" Kyo shouted as he ran up and wrapped his arms around the girl. "Welcome back! I'm so glad you're home!"

Now, maybe if this was really Tohru, she would blush and be happy about Kyo's sweet welcoming, but unfortunately for Kyo, this wasn't Tohru. It was the one he was running from. Kagura.

Now for Kagura, if Kyo would've said 'Kagura-chan' instead of 'Tohru-chan', then she would be bursting with joy right at this very moment, but she wasn't. She was burning with something else. And unfortunately for Kyo, he's the one on the reciving end for this one.

"Oh, Kyo-kun..." Kagura said as she turned around in his arms to look at him. "YOU SLIMY LITTLE ANIMAL!" She shouted in anger, grabbing for his shirt collar. "HOW DARE YOU SEE ANOTHER GIRL WHEN YOU HAVE ME!"

"Aahh! You're not Tohru-chan- WOAH!" Kyo said as Kagura took him and threw him into the laundry room with the new door she just made using him. And she continued to do so, even if it involved killing him in the process. Yep, Kagura was mad.

* * *

_'I hope everything's okay...' _Tohru thought as she slowed down her pace to look at the house. "Well that's new..." She said as she saw a hole in the wall. She then carefully walked into the house.

All through out out the house, it looked as if a small war had taken place in there. Furniture was over turned, pictures and plates were broken and thrown everywhere, and there were holes in the walls. As she turned into the living room, she happened to crash into something, causing her to fall backwards. And this something caused a large ball of orange smoke to fill where Tohru was sitting.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a beat up looking cat.

"Kyo-kun! What happened!" Tohru asked as she lifted him up.

"Ugh...Pig girl..." Kyo replied, looking half-dead in her hands.

"Pig girl?" Tohru said, wondering what he meant by that.

"KYO! YOU SLIME, WHERE ARE YOU!" Kagura shouted as she came bursting out of one of the holes in the wall. That's when Tohru got it. Kyo meant Kagura.

"C'MERE, YOU LITTLE-!" Kagura stopped when she saw Tohru sitting there. "Perfect! Kyo-kun, here's your chance! Tell us who you love more! Me, or Tohru-kun!"

"Tohru-chan..." Kyo replied. Kagura's faced seemed to falter.

"Wh-what did you say, Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked, her brown eyes starting to tear up.

"Tohru-chan..." Kyo replied again. That's when Kagura felt her heart being torn into two.

"Oh, Kyo-kun...!" Kagura said as she cupped her face and ran into some random direction.

And Tohru just sat there with a beaten, stoned higher than a kite, orange cat that practically confessed his feelings about her laying in her arms.

_'It's gotta be that catnip...!' _Tohru thought as she looked around, feeling funny at what Kyo had just said. "Oh my gosh! I have to get this place cleaned up! But first, I have to make sure Kyo-kun's alright!" So Tohru carried Kyo up to his room and made sure Kagura didn't break any bones while she threw him across the house. Kyo turned out to be fine, but he did have alot of cuts and bruises on him. She made sure that he was comfy and asleep before going down and cleaning the disaster area that she, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure called their house.

End of chap. 6! Kyo got the physhical beatings this time. But Kagura, she got an emotional one. I thought that would be wrong if Kyo hurt Kagura physicaly. And I don't think he could even bring himself to hurt Kagura. It's just a belief I have...Yeah, go on an' yell at me...I deserve it...I made you guys wait how long? A little over a month? Ugh, I guess that's what you get when life, writers block, and a vacation gets in the way. And sorry if this was kinda crappyish...It was really hard to write! And don't forget to thank icre for the idea! If I didn't get that suggestion, you wouldn't be reading this! And I promise chap. 7 will be out sooner than this! I'm putting Hiro and Kisa in it. Ayame's in chap. 8, which I can't wait to write! You'll love it, I tell you!


End file.
